


Left Behind in Kirkwall

by WardenCommanderCousland



Series: The Light in the Shadow [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Hate Sex, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenCommanderCousland/pseuds/WardenCommanderCousland
Summary: Cullen finds an unwanted visitor in his office in Skyhold.(Takes place in the same timeline as A Light in the Shadow)





	Left Behind in Kirkwall

Cullen looked up from his makeshift desk. Lavellan – _Inquisitor_ Lavellan, he corrected– was standing in front of him. “Did you need something?”

She crossed and uncrossed her arms, shifting her weight. She’d been even more fidgety in his presence since they’d arrived at Skyhold. “Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?”

Cullen sighed. “No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family’s in Ferelden.” He studied her. The tips of her ears peeked through her hair, still deathly pale. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of her nearly frozen in his arms.

“No one…special?” she asked.

He stifled a smirk. “Not in Kirkwall.”

A shy smile and a faint flush spread across Lavellan’s face as she turned and headed up the stairs into the castle.

A foot soldier approached, filling the gap where she’d stood. “Ser, your office is prepared.”

Cullen gathered the maps and reports piled before him and followed the soldier. The door to his new office was cracked. He frowned slightly, shouldering the door further open.

“Funny how we keep meeting like this,” Marion Hawke said, tossing a dagger into the air and catching it again. She was reclined in the chair, feet up on the desk. “Me, waiting at your desk. You, buried in work.” She flipped the knife into the air and twisted her legs away from the center of the desk. The tip of the blade landed squarely in the wood, marking a point on the map already spread out there.

Kirkwall.

“I suppose you’re the old friend Varric brought in to meet the Inquisitor?” Cullen made no effort to hide his exasperation. Cassandra was going to have a field day when she found out. Cullen wondered if he could have supper brought to him in his office, to avoid that particular scene.

Hawke lowered her feet and sat up straight. “Yes, he fancies me as something of an expert on Corypheus, between my father’s diaries and my own experience killing the bastard.” She glanced up at him through her short black fringe. “Or so I thought.”

Cullen dropped his papers on the desk. “So why are you _here_?” He gestured around the room. “Surely you and Varric could have fleeced half the Inquisition by now. Why are you in my office?”

Hawke swept her feet back onto the desk, resting her boots directly on top of a report from Leliana. “Can’t I say hello to an old friend?”

Cullen shoved her feet away, taking care not to smudge the ink more than it already was. “We aren’t friends, Hawke. You took care of some sensitive matters for me and I paid you for your time.”

“Some were definitely more sensitive than others.” Hawke’s voice had that devilish edge Cullen had long since recognized as a harbinger of trouble. She glanced down towards Cullen’s waist.

“No.”

She laughed. “You can’t tell me that, after all this mess with the Conclave and Haven, that you aren’t immeasurably stressed. You know I can help with that.”

Cullen took a deep breath, strode to the other side of the desk, and pulled the chair away, causing Hawke to stumble out of it. “That was one time, and you still didn’t get what you wanted out of it.”

Hawke straightened and smoothed her clothes. Cullen had forgotten how tall she was, nearly level with him. She studied him for a moment. “It’s the elf, isn’t it?” She sheathed the dagger and shrugged one shoulder. “Guess I owe Varric a few royals after all.”

Cullen scowled slightly. He was going to have to be more discreet.

“Don’t worry, Commander,” Hawke patted him on his chin, rough from a few days without shaving. “I’ll be in Skyhold for a few more days. You’ll know where to find me if your Inquisitor doesn’t put out.”

She left the door wide open as she left, crossing the bridge to the main part of the castle. Cullen groaned as he sat in his chair. Maker, she was going to hold that over his head forever…

~~

_9:32 Dragon, The Gallows_

Cullen threw the gore-covered rag in the bin and left the Harrowing Chamber. Another apprentice surrendered to the temptation of demons. He briefly wondered how many more of these he would see in his career, how many more mages he’d had to strike down. He shook his head, chasing away the feather edges of memories from Kinloch Hold.

Knight-Commander Meredith’s gauntleted hand rested on his shoulder. “You did well today, Knight-Captain. Your instincts will serve you well.”

A recruit approached them. “Knight-Captain, you have a visitor. I tried to make her wait outside, but she insisted on waiting in your office.”

“Oh for the love of—” Cullen finished pulling off his armor and followed the recruit. He just wanted a bath, a drink, and maybe a trip to one of Kirkwall’s less reputable establishments, to wipe out the memories of another failed Harrowing, not to deal with Hawke’s continued insistence on seeing her sister.

She was seated at his desk, tossing a dagger in the air and catching it. He silently prayed for her to miss, for the knife to slash across her hand, so he could dump her at that apostate’s clinic and be rid of her. Maybe he’d even be so lucky as to have the so-called “healer” waiting outside.

“Cullen, so nice to see you again,” she started, keeping her focus on the knife. “I suppose you know why I’m here.”

“You can’t see her, Hawke. Apprentice Bethany has not passed her Harrowing yet. She’s not allowed visitors or to leave the Circle until she can prove she is able to resist demonic temptation.” Never mind whatever other troubles the Hawke family brought with them everywhere.

Hawke caught the dagger and drove it into Cullen’s desk. “Andraste’s tits, Cullen, she’s the best mage in there and you know it! She could pass your stupid test a thousand times over.”

“You know I can’t let you do that.”

“No, I don’t.” Her eyes glittered dangerously. “Hazard of growing up on the run, I guess. Never got to learn all the Circle niceties.”

She pulled her dagger out of the desk and strode towards him. “I know you’re the only thing keeping me from her,” she said, challenging him. “And I know I’m the only thing keeping you from whatever whore you were planning to purchase tonight.”

Cullen scowled. It had to be that dwarf she palled around with. Lately it seemed like Varric Tethras had his thumb on every scale in Kirkwall.

“So, what’ll it be, Knight-Captain?” Hawke traced Cullen’s inner thigh with the dagger. “I could save you a little money, and all you have to do is point me in the direction of my sister.”

Cullen slapped her hand away, sending the dagger flying across the office’s tile floor. “Leave.”

Hawke clicked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval. “So naughty,” she said. Then she pressed her mouth to his, cutting off Cullen’s repeated admonition to leave.

His frustration took over and he picked Hawke up, pulling her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He carried her over to the desk, dimly aware that she was already fumbling with the drawstring on his leggings. He dropped Hawke, not caring about the visible wince she gave when her rear made contact with the heavy wooden desk, and pushed his leggings down just far enough to let his already rigid erection spring free. She wanted to fuck him to see her sister? Fine. He’d fuck her. But he wasn’t going to make any promises about Bethany.

He pulled Hawke’s pants down, keeping them gathered around her ankles and thrust fully into her in one motion. She was already soaked but he cared little. He just wanted to forget this entire day, and she had offered.

He withdrew slightly, pausing for a moment to consider her glistening sex covering his member, then slammed back in, channeling every pent-up frustration, every moment of seething rage from the Harrowing and the rest of the day before it, into Hawke’s increasingly swollen slit. He thrust over and over until he dimly realized she was moaning and felt the shudder of her orgasm as she clenched onto him. Riding into Hawke’s climax, he continued on until he, too, was spent. He didn’t bother to wipe off before pulling his leggings back up. He’d wash off later, once she’d left.

“Well, if that’s how you Chantry boys do it, no wonder Aveline refuses to see anyone else.” Hawke said, running her fingers through her hair. Cullen sat back on the desk pressing his hands to his eyes. When he looked up again, she was gone.


End file.
